Intertwined destinies
by Cinossu-san-ART
Summary: Chapter 10 and 12!, SPLIIIIIIIT UP!
1. Chapter one

new fic!  
  
May:great...  
  
What are you two doing here?  
  
Brendan:Aren't we the stars?  
  
No! now get out! *push!*  
  
Well this is a story starring OT's (Original Trainers) So send them in!  
  
Stars: (for now)  
  
Art (Kondo(Charmander)  
  
LH (  
  
Disclaimer:Pokemon and Ot's are not my property! (wait...)  
  
A/N:You might kill me for not updating the other story... so SORRY!  
  
OT:  
  
Name:  
  
Pokemon(no legendaries):  
  
Hometown:  
  
Appearance:  
  
Badges:  
  
Quick bio:  
  
pokeballs  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)  
  
Intertwined destinies chapter 1  
  
The day starts at the bright and sunny Fenasu City as-  
  
*KRA-BOOM!*  
  
A girl with lime colored eyes, long jet black hair with blond highlights burst out of a building riding a motorcycle  
  
"hahahaha!" She screamed "Thanks for your last batch of Pokeballs!"  
  
With that said she roared down the streets, laughing  
  
+===========================+  
  
In another part of town a boy was getting ready for his Trainer's trip  
  
"But, mom! I don't need THAT much underwear!"  
  
"Yes you do, and you WILL wash ALL of them, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"yes ma'...."  
  
the boy's name is Cinossu San, but everyone just call's him Art, he has a black mop head hair style, and sapphire blue eyes  
  
"I wonder if the Battle tower is open in Hoenn?"  
  
+===========================+  
  
"Boss!" The girl called "Boss! I got all the pokeball's you need!"  
  
The eerie silence unnerved the girl "Boss?" She looked in to the darkness "Boss? Are you there?"  
  
Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed the girl's shoulders "Hello...." she tried to struggle out but the hands were grasping too strong  
  
"Let go of me!" the girl finally broke out of his grasp "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Temper temper dear..." the man tutted "You should treat your betters with much more respect"  
  
"what do you mean?" the girl backed towards the wall "I know all my leaders"  
  
the man shook his head "Don't you know?" he stared at the girl "Team Snatch is no more"  
  
"WHAT?" the girl looked shocked "What do you mean?"  
  
The man threw over a disk "Put this in your Pokenav"   
  
"Grr..." she growled, but she still took her Pokenav out and inserted the disk  
  
The screen lit up the entire cave, "Now look at your screen" the man said, pointing  
  
The light blinded her for a second but she still managed to look  
  
"What....WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The entire cave is bustling with action, men and women were carrying around machines and boxes  
  
"Now I want you to go to the Fenasu city's local shop and steal all the pokeball's there are"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
the girl ran off, towards a shed  
  
"that girl will be a great agent in Team Shadow"  
  
*KA-BOOM!*  
  
"What the?"  
  
A boy wearing silver sunglasses burst in on a motorcycle holding a bag of dynamite, and a part of a machine  
  
"thanks for the Snatch device pops!"  
  
he threw the dynamite at them and cycled away  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
*KA-BOOOOM!*  
  
*/Flashback*  
  
The screen fizzled out  
  
"You see, after that runt escaped with the new Snatch machine your team had worked so hard on he destroyed the entire base, along with your friends and family"  
  
The girl dropped her Pokenav and fell on her knees and cried in her hands  
  
"don't worry we will take care of you, for now....."  
  
+===========================+  
  
"Aw great! my pack is so full of underwear! I cant put any potions or anything!"  
  
We see Art going towards the direction of the local shop  
  
"I cant even put my socks!" he stopped "Huh?"  
  
the shop was a total wreck, windows shattered, doors bent of it's hinges, second thought, the door was entirely ran down by a huge motorcycle  
  
"what happened here?" Art went over to inspect the rubble "Hmm.... hey! I see a pokeball!"  
  
he bent to pick it up, but he noticed some thing on the pokeball "Whats this?" he touched it "AHH! A hand!"  
  
A hand was clutching the pokeball really firmly "What kind of monster would do this to a innocent man?"  
  
he managed to pry the pokeball away from the dead man's hand "Hmm... there is a pokemon inside!"  
  
he let the pokemon out to breathe  
  
*Per-TOOF!*  
  
A Charmander popped out of the pokeball looking quite puzzled  
  
"HEY!" Art ran over towards the little lizard "Are you alright?"  
  
The Charmander looked at Art, since he has never seen a human trainer before he could do the only thing he could do  
  
*FWOOSH!*  
  
He shot embers toward him  
  
"Koff..." Art looked surprised "Such a strong ember...from a baby Charmander...Koff"  
  
*Char!* The Charmander looked satisfied, and ran over to Art *Char!*  
  
"What a cute pokemon..." he petted it "I should bury your old trainer..."  
  
so they spent the entire morning dragging the corpse and burying it in a forest  
  
Art wrote on the tombstone "No need to worry about your Charmander,I will protect it with my heart. Cinossu "Art" San"  
  
"there!" Art stood back, admiring his handiwork "he is going to heaven" Art told the Baby Charmander "He will live happily ever after"  
  
*Char?* the Charmander looked puzzled *Charmander?*  
  
"Don't worry!"Art petted his head "you'll get it when you grow up"  
  
They was going to walk away when a voice called out  
  
"Waaaaater...."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Waaaaater...."  
  
the duo turned around to see a girl crawling towards them  
  
"Waaaaaaater..."  
  
Then she collapsed on the grave  
  
"Oh my god!" Art and the Charmander rushed towards her "Are you okay?"  
  
Art listened to her pulse, "very high" he turned to the Charmander "we got to help her!"  
  
*Char!* Charmander nodded  
  
they rushed off towards Fenasu city hospital  
  
(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)  
  
first chapter!  
  
LH:I'm the co-author!  
  
Right....this is based on an AIM convo  
  
LH:I killed someone....  
  
right... 


	2. Chapter two

Whoo hoo! two new OT's!  
  
OT number 1  
  
Name:Selia Langren  
  
Personality:Friendly. Hyper. Knows when to be brave. Likes to read. Likes to  
  
run. Loves her pokemon more than her friends unless she knew her friend for a  
  
long time.  
  
info :Once part of Team Snatch but left the day before the boy blew it up. She's  
  
a psychic.  
  
appearance: Green hair like Wally's but lighter. Wears a pink bandanna in her  
  
hair. green shirt like May's that matches her hair. Wears a hip pack like May's.  
  
Her starter was a Skitty. Skitty/Delcatty is almost always outside her  
  
pokeball. She wears Skitty/Delcatty pokeball on a necklace string around her  
  
neck and the rest on her belt.  
  
Pokemon:  
  
Blaziken  
  
Beautify  
  
Skitty/Delcatty  
  
Gorebyss  
  
Tropius  
  
Miltoc  
  
OT number 2  
  
Name: Skara Hatake  
  
-  
  
Pokemon(no legendaries):  
  
Umbreon(yami)  
  
Gardevoir  
  
Blaziken  
  
Flygon(ryuu)  
  
Manetric  
  
Blastoise  
  
-  
  
Hometown: Mossdeep city (*glomps Steven*)  
  
-  
  
Appearance:  
  
eye color: Green  
  
Hair color: Dark brown with light brown and blond streaks   
  
Clothes: Slightly baggy black jeans with a chain belt, red semi-tight short  
  
sleeve shirt that has a pic of a fox on it(she loves foxes)  
  
-  
  
Badges: 10(8 from hoenn, 2 from kanto)  
  
-  
  
Quick bio:   
  
She's a pretty nice girl, but she has a short temper and is sarcastic when  
  
theres stupid people around(she can't help it :P). she loves to help injured  
  
pokemon, she wanted to be a pokemon doctor when she was younger, but decided to  
  
be a trainer instead. she likes to take walks and card games(mostly gambling).  
  
she LOVES amen XD  
  
oh yeah, and she always carries a fox plushie in her backpack.  
  
not bad... you'll slaughter anyone who gets in your way  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own anyone above here, and pokemon too  
  
(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)  
  
Intertwined Destinies chapter 2  
  
"Now, Executive LH, here is your mission"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Your mission is to make a base in these three countries"  
  
"Kanto, Johto, And Hoenn?"  
  
"Thats right, and you will carry out this mission this instant"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
+=========================+  
  
We see a stretcher rushing towards a room that said EMERGENCY, with a Blissey running aside it  
  
*BLISSEY!*  
  
the door automaticly opened to the Blissey's name, she rushed the stretcher inside  
  
"Blissey!" Nurse Joy ran over "Who is that?"  
  
*Bliss, Blissey, Bliss!*  
  
"Oh..." Joy walked over to the streac-  
  
*BAM!*  
  
The door suddenly burst open, Art rushed in holding a girl bridal style, knocking the stretcher away  
  
"NURSE JOY!" Art yelled "NURSE JOY!"  
  
"What? now Art?" Nurse joy looked around "what kind of trouble did you do now?"  
  
"Er... no" Art shuffled his feet "I didn't spray paint the Skitty again..."  
  
"Goo-"  
  
"WAAAAAATER!"  
  
The girl suddenly screamed, making everyone in the hospital jump four feet  
  
"Who's her?" Joy went to inspect the girl "She looks dehydrated"  
  
"Dehydrated?" Art cocked his head "But I just gave her all my bottles of water that I can fit in my bag!"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Half a pint"  
  
"...."  
  
+=========================+  
  
*Vrooooooom!*  
  
A executive LH roared down the desert from the secret base of Team Shadow  
  
"Hah!" LH chuckled to herself "This is going to be easy!"  
  
She checked the map "Hmm...looks like I'm going to make a pit stop first..."  
  
She drove towards the direction of Fenasu city hospital  
  
+========================+  
  
We see Art outside the Fenasu hospital EMERGENCY room  
  
"Stupid pack... so full of underwear..." he rearranged his pack again "huh? whats this?"  
  
he held up some sort of red device with a flip top, and buttons inside it  
  
"Huh?" He pressed a button, the screen flipped up to show a type of personal digital assistant  
  
~THiS iS ThE PokEmON AsSisTaNT PlEaSE ENtEr YouR InFoRMATion NoW~  
  
The screen crackled and blacked out  
  
Art looked surprised "Well that is weird"  
  
Then the screen flashed open again  
  
~EnTER YouR InFORMatIon~  
  
the screen showed a type of info insert page, Art typed in his information from the keyboard it popped out  
  
Art pressed the ENTER button, and the screen blacked out again, then reappeared  
  
It spoke in a normal voice ~Hello, ART, We thank you for using the Pokemon Assistant, what can we do for you?~  
  
Art thought for a while "Who is 'We'?"  
  
The screen blacked out again, then a voice flowed out of it's speakers   
  
~We are Team Snatch, we have been trying to create a device that can catch Pokemon without having to weaken it, we have already sent three prototype balls to the following regions; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, we wish to make life eas- *BOOM!* What?, thanks for the Snatch machine pops! *Vrooom!* WHAT? *BOOOM!*~   
  
*Fzzzzzzt* the voice broke down to a static pulse  
  
"Team Snatch? Prototype balls? HOENN?" Art looked confuzzled as a Spinda that is learning to read  
  
~Transmission end~ The screen turned back to normal  
  
"Uh...." Art STILL looked confused  
  
*Ding!*  
  
the emergency light above him turned off, and Blissey came out with a girl  
  
the girl has green eyes and dark brown hair with light brown and blond streaks  
  
"Uh...Hey" The girl looked embarresed "Thanks for saving me..."  
  
"No problem!" Art leaned back "It's easy to save girls!"  
  
The girl's eyes seemed to flame up with anger, even Blissey backed down  
  
Being the idiot that he is ,Art is oblivious to what happening "Huh?"  
  
*KRACKA-BAM!*  
  
Art went flying down for flights of stairs, bouncing until he hit a girl  
  
"Ow... that hurt..." Art looked up  
  
The girl was pretty much looks like May's and Wally's daughter (if they ever had one), she had Green hair like Wally's but lighter. Wears a pink bandanna in her hair. green shirt like May's that matches her hair. Wears a hip pack like May's.  
  
"Err... are you okay?" she helped him up  
  
The other girl rushed down the stairs, delivering a punch to his face "Thats for the insult!"  
  
"I'M SORRY ALREADY!" Art was hit out of the side window next to him, don't worry! he has a hard head!  
  
"gasp pant wheeze..." The girl noticed the other one "Hey!, my name is Sakara, whats yours?"  
  
she was busy looking at the wreckage below them "huh? oh! my name is Selia"  
  
"hmm... well Selia" Sakara said "I was thinking to go to Hoenn for a vacation of my gambling habits, and I like they say; "The more, the merrier!"" she struck a pose  
  
"So... whats your point?"  
  
"I wanna ask you if you want to come to Hoenn with me"  
  
She looked down again "What about him?, you cant leave him to die there"  
  
"Aww...cant we try?" Sakara asked  
  
"No" Selia said flatly "Hurting an innocent human is as bad as hurting an innocent pokemon"  
  
"Dang..."  
  
+=========================+  
  
"Huh!" LH stopped at the hospital's front doors "This is where I will get my first pokemon!"  
  
She slipped through the side of the hospital "Heh...piece of cak-WHOA!"  
  
She tripped over a soft squishy mound on the ground  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Groan..."  
  
Art stood up, looked up ,and yelled "PUNCH ME OFF A FIFTY BLEEPING STORY BUILDING WILL'YA?"  
  
"This guy is weird" LH straightened up  
  
*Fwoosh!*  
  
*BONK!*  
  
A pokeball flew down and hit Art on the head, then it bounced in to LH's hands  
  
"YOU JERK!"  
  
(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)  
  
Ow....  
  
LH:Suck it up!  
  
Hey I flew down a fifty story building!  
  
Sakara: By me  
  
AHH! Hide me!  
  
LH: Right....  
  
Selia:Don't I get a saying in this?  
  
OT trainers are still going on!(read chapter one if you want to join) 


	3. Chapter Three

A whole horde of OT's!  
  
new:  
  
Name: Danielle Moonler(aka Danny)  
  
Hometown: Sootopolis City  
  
Appearance: baggy khaki cargo pants that cover half of blue sneakers, short  
  
sleeve federal blue top with the crest of courage(orange) on it(Tai's crest from  
  
Digimon)that is to loose and reveals yellow bra strap on the right, biege tote  
  
bag that slings over left shoulder  
  
Hair Color: light brown with natural highlights(goes to the middle of back,  
  
styled like Kim Possible's only messy)  
  
Eye Color: hazel green  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
Age: 18  
  
Badges: 5(from first five gyms in Hoenn)  
  
Quick Bio: Danny is a very shy girl and the middle child of her family. She has  
  
a twin sister(faternal;younger) by the name of Nicole aka Nikki for short. Danny  
  
is not the talkative type and would rather be with Pokemon than with people. She  
  
is a wonderful cook and can cook just about anything and is good at drawing  
  
anything. Her first Pokemon was an out-of control EEvee that later became really  
  
good friends with her trainer. Not only that but her EEvee was special, it could  
  
use electric,dark,fire,ghost,ground,ice,psychic,water and a couple of dragon  
  
moves. EEvee is always out of its pokeball and by Danny's side throughout her  
  
journey. Danny's dream is to be the world's greatest Pokemon master and a  
  
Pokemon professor in her hometown.  
  
Pokemon(all in luxury balls):  
  
EEvee(evolves to Umbreon after Danny got 2nd badge/female)  
  
Wurmple(evolves to Dustox/male)  
  
Aron(evolves to Aggron/male)  
  
Carvanha(evolves to Sharpedo/male)  
  
Seviper(male)  
  
Wynaut(evolves to Wobbuffet/male)  
  
Name:Dante Dragoon  
  
Age:15  
  
Homtown:Mossdeep City  
  
Hair:messy black with crimson tips  
  
Eyes:blazing red  
  
Clothes:black sleeveless shirt, baggy black cargo jeans, black sneakers, black  
  
finger-less gloves, chain around neck, and black rimmed goggles on head.  
  
Personality: a dark gothic, loner, heartless, just a misunderstood teen.  
  
Badges:all but Wallace's  
  
Pokemon:(all in Ultra Balls)  
  
1.Ninetales  
  
2.Mightyena  
  
3.Zangoose  
  
4.Mudkip(never evolves and doesn't want to stays out of pokeball)  
  
5.Sceptile  
  
6.Flygon  
  
SO MUCH GIRLS! NEED BOYS! *GACK!* and no I have nothing on girls...  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me , OT's are oringal charaters that I don't own  
  
A/N: I have my own domain now! www.freewebs.com/cinossusan  
  
(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)  
  
Intertwined destinies chapter 3  
  
"OW!"  
  
The pokeball bounced off Art's head and landed in LH's arms  
  
"Huh?" LH looked at the ball, "Well..."  
  
A smirk appeared on her face as she thought of a devious idea  
  
"Are you okay?" LH asked  
  
Art strained his head "Yeah *crack!* ow..."  
  
The other girls came out of the door, Selia was trying her best to restrain Sakara  
  
"Let me go!" Sakara yelled struggling "I-Want-to-kill-him!"  
  
"Don't you think your going overboard here?" Selina Said still keeping her iron grip on Sakara "That would be murder anyway"  
  
"I-Dont-Care!"  
  
"Well, I DO!"  
  
Art whistled "CATFIGHT!"  
  
they looked at Art,then looked at each other  
  
"GET HIIIIIM!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
"What a stupid kid..."  
  
+==========================+  
  
"arrgh! it's all your fault!"  
  
"All my fault? it was you who said to go south!"  
  
"THE MAP SAID SO!"  
  
"YEAH LIKE MAPS CAN TALK!"  
  
we see two girls walking along a desert path, arguing  
  
"Hey...who's that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Art was running towards them while the rest of the girls were chasing him with a look that can kill  
  
Art hid behind the two girls "SAVE ME!"  
  
"uh...."  
  
"thats it! This world is crazy! I'M LEAVING!" the second girl sent her Beutifly out and mounted it "See you later Danny!"  
  
"Wait!, Nikki!" she called "WAIT!"  
  
"so uh...." Art looked behind him "Oh shhhhhhh"  
  
*WA-BAM!*  
  
Art was knocked out (for now), while the other girls talked to the stranded girl  
  
"Who are you?" Selina asked "And whats your name?"  
  
the girl fingered a pokeball "er.. my name is Danny..."  
  
"Aww... don't be shy!" Sakara said slapping her back "We wont hurt ya!"  
  
Danny still fingered the pokeball  
  
Sakara looked at her pokeball "are you a pokemon trainer?"  
  
"...yes..."  
  
Sakara smiled "Then lets have a battle!"  
  
Danny perked up "sure!"  
  
+=========+  
  
"I cant believe I lost...." Sakara looked at her the empty wallet "And my funds..."  
  
"HEY GIRLS!" Art came in to the hospital lobby "I found a guy who will take us to Hoenn!"  
  
The other girls looked up, he was a boy wearing a black sleeveless shirt, baggy black cargo jeans, black sneakers, black finger-less gloves, chain around neck, and black rimmed goggles on head  
  
"uh....." Selina backed towards Sakara "He looks like a goth..."  
  
"...." The boy did'nt talk  
  
Art glared at Selina "You shoulden't treat people like that!" he turned to the boy "Right, Dante?"  
  
".....right......" Dante went and sat down near LH "........"  
  
"You girls go introduce yourselves or something" Art said "I'm going to get us some dinner, and a ice pack"  
  
"w-wait for us!" Sakara, Selina, and Danny ran after him, leaving LH and Dante  
  
LH looked repulsed 'great...first a short tempered girl now a goth?, i'm regretting this very much...' she made a fake smile "How are you Dante?"  
  
"...you are from Team Shadow...."  
  
LH looked shocked "W-w-what do you mean?"  
  
he took out a device similar to Art's  
  
"this is the pokemon assistant, made by your old dad" Dante explained "Here you can have it"  
  
He gave it to her  
  
~ThiS Is ThE POKemOn ASSITanT~ The machine uttered out ~PleAsE Ent-~  
  
"Subject number 559, codename:LH" Dante said  
  
~PAsSWorD?~ the machine said  
  
Dante looked at LH, and nodded  
  
"Father snatch" LH said  
  
~Processing.....~ The machine whirred, and clicked ~ERROR! ENTERING A UNSURE WEBSPACE CONTINUE?~  
  
"Yes"  
  
~Entering~ the machine sparked ~WARNING! RELAPSE ENSANT NEEDED OR ELSE ALL DATA WILL BE TERMINATED!~  
  
"Cancel" Dante looked at LH  
  
LH looked confuzzled (A/N:He he) "Dante? Whats Relaspe Ensant?"  
  
"It-"  
  
*BAM!*  
  
"I GOT THE FOOD!" Art slammed the door "huh?"  
  
Selina opened the door again "Do not slam the door, Art!"  
  
Dante stood up "so are we ready to go?"  
  
"YOU BET!" Everyone yelled  
  
(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)  
  
Everyone who was not in this story will be in the next, and one more thing S-DITTRICK! I WILL PUT YOU IN!  
  
just to let you know 


	4. Chapter four

Thanks for everyone who decided to help by sending me new charaters of boys  
  
Name: Myochi Lightstar  
  
Hometown: Viridian City  
  
Appearance: baggy khaki cargo pants, gray sneakers, short sleeve jet black top,  
  
goggles around forehead  
  
Badges: none  
  
Age:18   
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Hair Color: chestnut brown(styled like Tai's hair from Digimon)  
  
Eye Color: honey brown  
  
Quick Bio:  
  
He used to be a member of the infamous Team Rocket and the best elite on the  
  
team. The only outfit on the team that looked good on him was the white outfit  
  
that James wears. Now he travels with a lovely trainer he met in Hoenn which  
  
happens to be Danielle Moonler aka Danny and later become his girlfriend. He may  
  
be hotheaded at times but he is really nice and puts his past behind him. The  
  
only one that will ever know about his past is Danny and her EEvee and his loyal  
  
Growlithe. Both do get into arguements/fights but they really care about each  
  
other even if he doesn't show it. The only ones that know that he loves Danny is  
  
his Growlithe and Danny's Umbreon. Both of their pokemon try to get them closer  
  
together.  
  
Pokemon(in regular pokeballs):  
  
Growlithe(never in pokeball/male)  
  
Lapras(female)  
  
Pineco(evolves to Forretress/male)  
  
Natu( evolves to Xatu/male)  
  
Spheal(evolves to Walrein/male)  
  
Chimecho(female)  
  
Awww...sounds like Brendan and May  
  
Name: Kouji Urameshi  
  
Hometown: Fortree City  
  
Age: 19  
  
Height:5'6"  
  
Hair Color: black with purple highlights(pulled back in ponytail with pastel  
  
green hairtie)  
  
Eye Color: light blue  
  
Appearance: lavender sleeveless top(can see his well built muscles),sea green  
  
pants,white boots  
  
Badges: none  
  
Quick Bio: He is really nice and popular among the women but the only one that  
  
caught his eyes were Nicole Moonler aka Nikki. He travels with Nikki every where  
  
and won't leave her alone but she does like him back and openhearted about it.He  
  
later becomes Nikki's boyfriend.  
  
Pokemon(in regular pokeballs):  
  
Treecko(evolves to Sceptile/male)  
  
Poochyena(evolves to Mightyena/female)  
  
Taillow(evolves to Swellow/male)  
  
Pidgey(evolves to Pidgeot/male)  
  
Vulpix(evolves to Ninetales/female)  
  
Houndour(evolves to Houndoom/male)   
  
  
  
Kouji urameshi? SPIRIT GUN!  
  
Disclaimer:I HATE THIS THING! pokemon does not belong to me  
  
(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)  
  
Intertwined destinies chapter four  
  
"I GET THE RAMEN!"  
  
"I GET THE SUSHI!"  
  
"I GET THE BEEF BOWL!"  
  
"I GET THE....HEY! YOU LEFT NONE FOR ME!"  
  
While the girls and Dante was chowing down Art was left to rot in a corner  
  
"You jerks!" Art huddled against the corner in the restruant "I'm hungry..."  
  
"hey, Kouji!" A boy sitting at a neighbored table pointed at Art "Look at him, he looks half starved!"  
  
"Myochi!" Said a boy under a cloak "Do you want all the girls here to crowd over me?"  
  
"Normally...yes"  
  
"....."  
  
They looked at Art  
  
"No really, Myochi, he IS starved"  
  
"I already told you that"  
  
"then give him some food!"  
  
"Alright already!"  
  
Myochi picked up a beef bowl and walked towards Art  
  
"You hungry?" A lifted the Bowl in front of his face "here"  
  
He dropped the bowl in front of him  
  
"Thanks!" Art stood up and walked back to his table  
  
Myochi looked at his table, his eyes widened, the entire table was full of girls!  
  
He ran back to Kouji, with excitement showing in his face  
  
"Kouji! KOUJI!" he yelled  
  
Kouji shot up like a rocket, his cloak flying off  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S KOUJI URAMESHI!"  
  
"WOW!"  
  
Kouji ducked under the table, while girls from all over leaped over  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING MY NAME OUT IN PUBLIC!"  
  
"um...to never?"  
  
"Yes! ARRGH! THATS MY SHIRT!"  
  
+=================================+  
  
"Hey I wonder whats going on there?"  
  
"Looks like a bunch of girls are ripping a boy's shirt off his chest"  
  
"ew..."  
  
"Oh yeah! Thats the guy who gave me this Beef Bowl!"  
  
The gang just stared at the mass chaos of girls and ripping fabric  
  
"Should we stop this?"  
  
"Five more minutes"  
  
*five minutes pass*  
  
"okay! Charmander! Ember!"  
  
*Char!*  
  
*FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH*  
  
"AIIIIE!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"MOMMIE!"  
  
All the girls on top ran away while one girl held a shirt  
  
"Hey! give me my shirt!" Kouji yelled "Stupid girls..."  
  
Sakara stood over him "What did you say?"  
  
Unknowing the danger of this, he replied "I said stupid girls"  
  
*Snap!*  
  
*WAAAAAAAH-BAAAAAAAAAAAM!*  
  
"ARRRGH!"  
  
Sakara kicked his face with her shoe's heel (Made of metal)  
  
He skidded back a few feet, to the legs of a girl  
  
he looked up,  
  
"HOW DARE YOU LOOK UP A GIRL'S PANTS?"  
  
*WHA-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*  
  
He flew through the window, and landed on a car  
  
"Thats it!" He stood up wobbly "Go Treecko!"  
  
"Fine!" Sakara readied her pokeball "GO YAMI!"  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
*Per-Toof!*  
  
*Per-Toof!*  
  
Both pokeballs hit each other, and the pokemon came out all woozy  
  
*TrEeeee*  
  
*UmbrReEEooooN...*  
  
"Great..." Kouji smacked his head "Great.....both pokemon are confused..."  
  
"Yami! Night shade!"  
  
*UmmmmmmmmBrrreOn..*  
  
Yami looked a bit confused, but still manages to shoot a ray of black light at Treecko  
  
"Treecko! Dig!"  
  
*TREECko........*  
  
The Treecko didn't move at all, it just stood there wobbling  
  
*VRAAAAAZAP!*  
  
The Treecko was engulfed in the hazy black beam  
  
"TREECKO!" Kouji yelled in anguish "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
  
"Hey!" A man came running up "Get of my car kid!"  
  
"oh... Sorry" he got off, while the man got in the car and rushed off, police hot on his trail  
  
"huh?" Sakara looked at the Treecko "Fainted after one shot? How weak..."  
  
"HEY! what did I miss?" Art came out of the restruant, with rice all over his face "what the?"  
  
(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)  
  
Ooo...Cliffy here! don't worry! I'll try my best to get more charaters in! (too many X__X) 


	5. Chapter Five

two new charaters here!  
  
Hey, just dropped by and realized that I wanted to be in the story... =D  
  
Name: Shinisaki (last name is unknown. I WON'T TELL ANYBODY! HA!)  
  
Age: 14(about to be 15)  
  
Eye color: Red  
  
Height: 5 ft. 5 in.  
  
Hair style: Spiked up, dark black  
  
Clothing: Long tan baggy shorts, Really baggy and long. A regular tee-shirt with  
  
a unzipped vest in front that is sleeveless. One wrist band on the left hand.  
  
Regular running shoes.  
  
Pokemon: Sceptile, Venasaur, Pidgeot, Macargo, Meganium, and a newly catch  
  
Gulpin that always farts XD  
  
Badges: 20, 8 from Kanto, 8 from Johto, and 4 from Orange islands.  
  
Bio: I come from the region of Kanto, Pallettown. I used to know Ash and Gary  
  
and those people =D. Except they might have forgotten about me. I'm a badge  
  
collector and I wish of nothing else. I run a peaceful life and I love  
  
traveling. I have collected every badge except the Hoenn's and there's where I  
  
come in, to get the next 8 badges there. That's where I run into you guys =P. I  
  
can be pretty stupid sometimes, but I make up some great plans. Oh yea, and the  
  
only reason why I join your party is to get help and collect the badges and stay  
  
besides LH(Hello co-author!*waves*). I don't easily tend to fall for other  
  
girls, since I think they are annoying(cept LH =)). I would get jealous and mad  
  
sometimes whenever I see Dante sit down near LH, or any guy.  
  
Hope I get into the story =)  
  
Make your next chapter soon! I want to be in it and I want to see more action  
  
between the Team Shadow and Snatch and Art, LH, and stuff. ^_^  
  
Shinntykaki?  
  
Name: Rose Thorn  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Appearance  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Eyes: Dark Violet  
  
Hair: Shoulder length blonde hair that flips out at the ends, bangs are the same  
  
length as the rest of her hair but they are styled so that its obvious they  
  
frame her face.  
  
Clothing: Rose wears black pants and shirts that are snug on her figure but are  
  
conservative. She also wears a black cloak with a hood. Only piece of jewelery  
  
she wears is a pendant of the Dragon Energy symbol (go to  
  
http://w.sugarshock.net/zeo/index.html and click on Nouveau Blanks under  
  
American Blanks on the left side, the first symbol that pops up is Dragon).  
  
Hometown: Goldenrod City (the biggest city in Johto)  
  
Badges: All from Kanto, Johto, and the first four badges from Hoenn  
  
Type of Trainer: Dragon  
  
Pokémon: Flygon, Altaria, Kingdra, Salamence, Dragonair (nicknamed Mystic),  
  
Dragonite (nicknamed Goddess, short for Goddess of Destruction). All are female.  
  
Bio  
  
Started training at a later age than usual for trainers, at 14, because she went  
  
to Pokémon Academy to study Pokémon. Never traveled with others. Has beaten the  
  
Kanto and Johto champions, but always seems to disappear after the battle.  
  
Personality: Rose usually wants to stay to herself , but if someone wants to  
  
talk with her, she'll talk (interested in getting to know Dante). She doesn't  
  
let people in very easily, so if they want to be her friend or something they  
  
have to keep trying. Rose laughs at crude jokes and when someone gets hurt. She  
  
is also an excellent archer. She studies allot to be able to defend myself  
  
(without a guy to help, though she thinks it's romantic when a guy does defend  
  
her) and in school where she graduated the top of her class. She's really smart,  
  
obviously. She can't stand dumb people for very long, but I can tolerate them if  
  
needed be.  
  
She consentrates solely on raising her dragons to the best they can be and  
  
winning badges. (Gets mad when people say that Charizard is a dragon, when he  
  
isn't! Just because he has wings does NOT mean he's a dragon!) Her pokémon are  
  
known to learn moves that others of the same species have never learned before.  
  
Have met Ash once in the deepest part of Mt. Silver, but never exchanged words  
  
with him.  
  
Admires the most: Drake from the Hoenn Elite Four, Lance the Chaption of the  
  
Johto region, and Clair the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City's Gym. All the  
  
respected Dragon Masters.  
  
Pokéballs: Masterballs, Friendship Balls, and Love Balls  
  
Eeep...another idiot hater... (Note that I made your age 15 instead,)  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon nor those OT's do not belong to me (A-Duh!)  
  
(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)  
  
Intertwined destinies chapter 15  
  
"Lets see.... the map says that the harbor is....."  
  
Myochi pointed backward "Thatta way, idiot"  
  
"huh?" Art looked back, they passed a harbor a few miles ago "oops...."  
  
Sakara ran up fuming "oops? OOPS?" she punched him in the face "WE HAD TO WALK FOUR MILES OF SCORCHING DESERTS FOR AN OOPS?"  
  
"Now Sakara...." Selina restrained her arms "Be rational about this!"  
  
LH looked up from her book "Will you two knock it off?"  
  
She came between them, pushing them aside "Can you stop fighting for once?"  
  
Art got up, shaking his head "Ouch...." He grabbed his pokeball "Lets settle this with a Pokemon battle then!"  
  
Sakara enlarged her pokeball containing her faithful Yami, "Fine then"  
  
"Go Charmander!" Art threw his pokeball in the air  
  
*PER-TOOF!*  
  
Charmander came out of it's pokeball looking puzzled  
  
"oh..." Art slapped his head "He never battled before...."  
  
Sakara threw her pokeball towards Charmander, "Go Yami!"  
  
*PER-TOOF!*  
  
Yami came out of her pokeball gracefully, somersaulting in the air   
  
"And the points for showing off goes to Sakara's Umbreon!" Danny snickered  
  
Sakara ignored the comment, "Yami! Night Shade!"  
  
Yami concentrated a bit, eyes glowing purple as the air around them started to get chilly  
  
"Keep it up!" Danny yelled again "Were burning here!"  
  
Sakara ignored it again, "Now!"  
  
Art looked around, "Uhh..... where's the overly huge black blast thats supposed to attack me?"  
  
"huh?" Sakara looked around too "What the?"  
  
Art smirked "Charmander! Flamethrower!"  
  
*FWOOOOSH!*  
  
Charmander spewed a bunch of white hot flames at Yami, who was distracted by Danny's comment got a full blast of it, and fainted instantly  
  
"YAMI!" Sakara ran over to check her, she was okay, but with a few second degree burns  
  
Sakara took her pokeball out and was just about to return Yami when...  
  
*SNATCH!*  
  
"What the?" Sakara looked up, to see the same boy who stole the prototype snatch machine from Team Snatch "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The boy smiled "I'm Leo, and thanks for your pokemon!"  
  
LH Ran up to him, "YOU!" She screamed "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FAMILY!"  
  
"huh?" He looked at down at her "Well...if it isn't little miss perfect, how is old pops anyway?"  
  
LH fumed "You KILLED your own FATHER!"  
  
Leo chuckled "He was a bit of an idiot wasen't he? thinking that he would make devices for trainers! What a laugh!"  
  
He leaned on his hoverbike "I was sent to kill him, and take the prototype, on orders of Team Shadow" He laughed again "But aren't yo a part of Team Shadow too? You should know that!"  
  
LH Gritted her teeth "Funny you should mention that, BROTHER!"  
  
"Hah! I USED to be your brother!" He chuckled "You were not even worthy of being my sister!"  
  
Art walked up to Leo "you said that you used to be a part of Team Snatch right?"  
  
"What if I did?"  
  
Art held up the Pokemon assistant "What about this?"  
  
Leo gaped at it "How did you get one?" He sputtered  
  
"huh?"  
  
LH gaped at it too, but she shook her head and rummaged through her sack  
  
"I found this in my back pack when I was rearranging stuff" Art explained, still looking confuzzled "I dunno what in the world it is"  
  
Leo smirked "How about I take that thing off of your hands for you?"  
  
Art looked at him dully "What do you take me for? An idiot?"  
  
"Yes" Sakara said  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Art replied, he then turned his head to Leo again "aren't you going to return her Umbreon?"  
  
"Heck no!" Leo jumped on his bike, but before he could he was showered with a bunch of razor sharp leaves "Auugh!"  
  
"Sceptile! Bullet seed!"  
  
A bunch of seeds came pelting towards his bike, making it in to a metallic swiss cheese  
  
"Who did this?" Leo said, Fuming  
  
A boy came out from behind his Sceptile "Names Shinisaki!"  
  
"Shiniwatti?" Sakara said  
  
"it's Shinisaki" He walked over to LH "Hello...."  
  
LH looked up "Who are you?"  
  
He puffed out his chest "I'm the great Shinisaki!"  
  
Art scratched his head "Shishinaki?"  
  
Fuming, Shinisaki faced Art "I'TS SHINI-FREAKING-SAKI! REMEMBER IT!"  
  
Art walked back "Jeez....calm down..."  
  
LH faced Leo again "Give back Yami!"  
  
Leo looked defeated, "Fine! fine..." He threw the pokeball at Art's head, which rebounded and hit his head knocking him out  
  
Art looked down "Oooh sorry!"  
  
+========================+  
  
With Leo unconcious on the ground, our travelers continues towards the harbor  
  
"Are we there yet?" Myochi asked "Were almost out of water!"  
  
Dante looked at him reaprovingly "then when we run out of the water we sqeeze all of the liquids out of you first and refill the canteen"  
  
"We already did that to Art" Shinisaki said pointing to the roll of paper in his pack "Pretty weird that he survived it too"  
  
"Nah....he is just like that"  
  
"HEY! I CAN SEE THE HARBOR!" Danny yelled pointing to the big pokemon center near the sea "come on!"  
  
They all rushed to the building with renewed energy, They stumbled and tripped all the way there,  
  
"OW!"  
  
"That was my foot!"  
  
"Your stepping on my hands!"  
  
"PAIN!"  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Well you get the point  
  
when they managed to get in to the center, they were all brusied, bleeding, burned, sand-in-eyes, scratched, and just plain messed up  
  
"What in the world happened to you people?" A nurse came out "That looks very painful..."  
  
"Need aspirin...."  
  
+===========================+  
  
"Ok....what has happened so far...." Art said once he was properly nourished "we tried to rush in to the center, but got all these very painful injuries as a result, but now we are being cared for by very pretty nurses"  
  
Kouji layed in his cot "So...it's a lose-win situaition?"  
  
"Thats right"  
  
Dante looked at the door window "There's someone coming..."  
  
Myochi struggled in his cot "oww ow ow ow OW!"  
  
*Creeeeak*  
  
the door opened, revealing a girl about the same age of Dante, but seems to be a few months younger  
  
"okay i'm here to bring your food" She narrowed her eyes "But it seems like you guy's don't need it..."  
  
Art hopped up "We need the food!"  
  
Dante nodded "We haven't eaten in a few hours"  
  
"Yeah...look at Shinisaki" Kouji added  
  
Shinisaki was laying in his cot looking like his entire stomach dissapeared  
  
The girl nodded "Fine then" she put down the tray on a desk "see you tomorrow"  
  
she took a swift glance at Dante before closing the door  
  
Dante looked puzzled "What was that for?"  
  
Art grabbed a bowl and spoon, "Don't know, don't care"  
  
Dante shrugged and started to shovel food down Shinisaki's throat, making him choke and sputter  
  
+===========================+  
  
"okay..." Selina said hanging up the phone "I called for customer service, they'll be coming with our food in a minute"  
  
"Great!" Sakara said "I'm going to take a bath, all this sand in my hair just wont do!"  
  
"Just don't take too long!" LH said, reading a book  
  
All the other girls stared at her  
  
LH noticed and replied "What is it?"'  
  
"How can you be so calm when you just met your own brother?" Danny asked  
  
LH Looked at her "Who told you?"  
  
"Sakara...." Danny confessed "She told me and Selina everything"  
  
"Well, I don't care about him much anyway" LH said, not taking her eyes off her book "He is like a piece of crap to me"  
  
*Ding dong!*  
  
"That must be dinner!" LH said getting up, and heading towards the door "And jsut drop it guys! You don't need to worry about it!"  
  
"But!" Danny started  
  
"Drop it" LH told her flatly  
  
"HEY! They have those little souvineir shampoo packs!" Sakara yelled from the bath  
  
+================================+  
  
The team was ready to go to Hoenn on the ship SS ANNE, tension filled all of them up to the brim  
  
"Will the ship be okay?" Art asked the captain "I heard that the SS ANNE sank before..."  
  
The captain chuckled "Don't Worry your pants off m'lad! she had sailed through huge swashbuckling waves abou' 30 feet high!" He chuckled again "and that I have the help of Rose here!"  
  
he patted the girl's back, making her blush crimson  
  
Myochi nudged Dante "She's a real looker, right?"  
  
Dante glared at him "You don't judge girls by how they look, Myochi!"  
  
Myochi put his hands behind his head and replied "you know what you need? A girlfriend!"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed you don't have a girl either!"  
  
"I'm not looking for one"  
  
"What a good excuse!"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be the silent one?"  
  
*WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!*  
  
"Ah... time to set said laddies!" The captain said "Single file line now!"  
  
"Finally!" Art said "To Hoenn!"  
  
(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)(=-o-=)  
  
My longest chapter yet!  
  
LH: Right...  
  
what?  
  
Rose: Is there a problem?  
  
LH: Yeah... I got a stalker....  
  
Who?  
  
LH: That Shizzynami guy  
  
Shinisaki: IT'S SHINISAKI!  
  
well... Please review! 


	6. Chapter six

Well.... here is the full version of the chapter  
  
LH: Yeah, update you bufoon!  
  
due to the fact that she is in the hospital (again) all we have is a cardboard cut-out, with a speaker, of LH  
  
LH: I am the cookie master!  
  
err...yeah, and of course the usual *~NEW CHARACTER~*  
  
Name: Shay Dittrick  
  
Pokemon:  
  
-Combuskin(Blaze)evo into Blaziken  
  
-Beautifly(Sunray. Ray for short)   
  
-Delcatty(Di-Chan)   
  
-Evee(Eon) evo into Espeon  
  
-Pikachu(Bright) evo into Raichu  
  
-Seadra(Sapphie) evo into Kingdra  
  
Hometown: Lillicove City  
  
Appearence: Short girl, with dark brown eyes. Long black hair in a ponytail with two blue strands around face. Clothes...um i dunno  
  
Badges: 3 badges from the first 3 cities.  
  
Bio: quiet but helpful when need be. Can be annoying at times. sweet smile and very protective.  
  
Pokeballs: all normal ones(the red and white ones)  
  
  
  
yeah... go rejoice!  
  
Name: April Collins  
  
Pokemon(no legendaries):  
  
Blaziken  
  
Sharpedo  
  
Plusle  
  
Swellow  
  
Alakazam  
  
Glalie  
  
(Those are are at final evolution in case I'm in later in the story but if you're gonna put me in earlier, than they Combusken, Carvanha, Plusle, Taillow, Kadabra and Snorunt)  
  
Hometown: Lavaridge Town  
  
Appearance: Auburn hair down to her shoulder blades, green eyes, light blue tank top (like Misty's only it's spaghetti strap), black jeans, has a black choker on  
  
Badges: 12 (8 from Johto, 4 from Hoenn)  
  
Quick bio: April is often overshadowed by her older sister, Crystal, the Johto League champion. She's originally from Lavaridge but her family moved to Ecruteak when she was 6 so that Crystal could travel in Johto. When she was 11, she started travelling in Johto and eventually won all 8 badges. Her family moved back to Hoenn after Crystal won her title as champion (April placing 6th in the league) and she started travelling again.  
  
Personality: She's really quiet at first but once you get to know her, she's really talkative and funny  
  
*~DAT~*  
  
Eight badges when your 11? wow  
  
Disclaimer: OT's and pokemon belong to their respective maker's (I'm getting lazy making these)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Intertwined destinies chapter six  
  
"Barrrrf...."  
  
"Hurl!"  
  
"Vomit!"  
  
*A disgusting noise when you release your digested lunch from your stomach*  
  
LH threw her head back from the railing  
  
"Gasp......"  
  
Art looked down  
  
"Hey! Shiwwyhimi!"  
  
"IT'S SHINISAKI!"  
  
Art shook his head "Whatever, and isn't that your donut?"  
  
"huh?" he walked over to the railing "I don't see a donut..."  
  
"PSYCHE!" Art yelled as he shoved him face first in to the water "Hahaha!"  
  
"Glub!"  
  
Myochi slapped Art on the back "Nice one!"  
  
They hi-fived each other while Shinisaki franticlly tried to swim back to the boat  
  
"huh?" Shinisaki looked backwards, his turned wide "SHARPEDOES!"  
  
"don't worry, they're harmless" The captain said, walking out of his cabin  
  
"oh...."  
  
*CRA-CHOMP!*  
  
"MY SHOE!"  
  
Shinisaki looked in his ruined shoe  
  
"Hey.... why is there mustard and ketchup on my foot?"  
  
Art and Myochi snickered behind the cabins  
  
+===================================+  
  
"oh man...."  
  
"jeez...can't you take a joke?"  
  
Sakara loomed over them with a whip, "No way in hell"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
*Creeeeeak*  
  
the door opened up, flooding light in to the entire room  
  
"Guess I cant leave you with these two guy's for two minutes without being tortured...."  
  
"Gee...."  
  
"WHO'S THE ONE BEING BITTEN NOW!"  
  
Art and Myochi looked at each other  
  
"uh.....were being WHIPPED not bitten..."  
  
LH shook her head  
  
"come on, were here already"  
  
They all walked out of the cabin, but...  
  
"HEY!!! UNTIE US!"  
  
"Wait.....WHAT KIND OF KNOT IS THIS?"  
  
+===================================+  
  
Myochi streached his arms when he managed to get untied, he noticed Danny leaning on the railing, her hair fluttering with the wind  
  
'Goddamn....' Myochi thought, still staring at Danny 'I never noticed that she was so-'  
  
"EEEEEEK!"  
  
A piercng shriek interrupted Myochi's thoughts  
  
"Whaaa?" Myochi said, snapping out of his daze "What happened?"  
  
Danny turned around, she looked confused, looking at Myochi for help  
  
Everyone on the ship was running amok, people tripping over each other, screaming at the top of their lungs  
  
suddenly, the ship lurched violently, throwing many people overboard, they screamed as the waves consumed them  
  
Art and LH was edging through the crowd, Art noticed Myochi and Danny and signaled to them  
  
"MYOCHI!, DANNY!" Art yelled, waving his arms franticlly, but his yells were drowned out by the large commotion,  
  
Art cursed, when someone crushed his foot, and promtly knocked him out  
  
"I got it!" Art threw Charmander's pokeball in the air, "Charmander! Signal Myochi and Danny with Ember!"  
  
*FWA-WOOOSH*  
  
"oh wait..." Art thought "It's raining..."  
  
*Pshhhh.....*  
  
Art returned Charmander in to his ball, and whacking his head  
  
LH patted his arm  
  
"Maybe we should go to the control room"  
  
+====================================+  
  
"ack!" Selina cried, "Whats going on?"  
  
"I don't know..." Sakara said "maybe there's something wrong with the ship"  
  
Selina thought for a moment "what controls the ship now...."  
  
Sakara shook her head "These days, ships are controlled by computer, not by human hands"  
  
"Seems like this one is not that advanced yet"  
  
Sakara threw a pokeball out, "Yami! Show us the way to the control room!"  
  
*~Will do!~*  
  
+=====================================+  
  
"Huh..." Kouji said, trying to worm out of a dogpile of girls "even in a crisis i'm stll being crushed by girls"  
  
Dante looked out of the window, "Better you than the other people out there"  
  
"Whats going on?" Kouji asked  
  
"See for yourself"  
  
Kouji shook off the remaining girls on his feet, and walked over to the window  
  
"what in the?"  
  
Dante took Kouji's shoe from the girl's grasp  
  
"you'll need this," Dante said, handing his shoe over to him "Lets go"  
  
Kouji caught his shoe, and slipped it on  
  
"Yeah..." he looked out the window again, "hey... Art and LH are going in to the Control room..."  
  
"lets go too"  
  
"Right!"  
  
+===================================+  
  
"Ah...ah...."  
  
Art and LH burst in  
  
"What happened here?!" Art yelled  
  
Rose pointed at a body on the ground  
  
The captain's body was torn to shreads, his white coat was stained with his blood, his head was lying in a pool of blood  
  
Danny and Myochi rushed in, followed by Dante, Kouji, Sakara, and Selina  
  
"The captain..."  
  
"How in the world"  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
The rest of the passengers of the ship came crowding in, screaming when they saw the decapitated captain  
  
Rose lifted a hand, but nobody seemed to notice  
  
"Everyone calm down! Please calm down!"  
  
Suddenly, the ship lurched with a great might, the entire ship felt like it's going to flip over  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"  
  
"SOMEBODY GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY SHIP!"  
  
"HEEEELP!"  
  
"THE LIFEBOATS!"  
  
"HURRY!"  
  
All the passengers rushed out, trying to get in a lifeboat, before the entire ship goes belly up  
  
+====================================+  
  
"Arrgh..."  
  
Art whacked his head aginst the wall  
  
"You know that you'll turn stupid that way"  
  
"I *WHACK* DON'T *WHACK* FREAKING *WHACK* CARE!"  
  
Danny scooted behind Myochi, cringing a bit  
  
"He's scaring me...."  
  
LH went and smacked him on the head  
  
"It's not your fault that all the lifeboats were taken by those cowards"  
  
"um... excuse me..."  
  
"yeah?" Kouji said, eyeing the two girls standing near their cabin  
  
"My name is April, and her name is Shay" they sat down on the ground "we were wondering if we could join your group"  
  
Sakara stood up and shook hands with them  
  
"You don't need to worry about asking, just watch out for that guy over there"  
  
Art waved at them  
  
"yo"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I've been watching too much titanic  
  
LH: yah think?  
  
Ah shuttup, I hate babysitting my mom's friends, the only movie they had was Titanic  
  
LH: sad  
  
But they had DDR  
  
LH: wow 


	7. Chapter seven

Shout-out to Nightshade!  
  
I am very sorry that your dog died, I'm sure that he will be thinking of you in that big doghouse in the sky.....  
  
and real intro's for Shay and April in this chapter  
  
Disclaimer: OT's are not my...ahh you know what it means  
  
list of cast (so far)  
  
Art (BOY)  
  
LH (GIRL)  
  
Sakara (GIRL)  
  
Selina (GIRL)  
  
Myochi (BOY)  
  
Kouji (BOY)  
  
Dante (BOY)  
  
Shinisaki (BOY)  
  
April (GIRL)  
  
Shay (GIRL)  
  
Rose (GIRL)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Intertwined destinies Chapter seven  
  
"so....April is it?"  
  
"yeah..."  
  
Myochi stared at her a bit  
  
"Aren't you the sister of Crystal, the famous pokemon trainer?"  
  
April blushed a bit  
  
"I'm her little sister"  
  
Myochi stood up   
  
"Did'ya hear that?" he yelled "She is the sister of the famous Crystal!"  
  
"uh...." Art scratched his head "Whose Crystal again?"  
  
Shay looked up, "Crystal is the champion of the Johto league, while April, her sister, was in sixth place"  
  
April crossed her arms, "And she stole my spotlight in the pokemon contests, right when I was about to win!"  
  
Shay shook her head, "she's a bit touchy about that"  
  
"where are we going?" Kouji asked  
  
"Truthfully" Rose admitted "I don't know, the captain is the only one who can use a steering wheel like this"  
  
"So...were just going to drift, until we hit land?" Shinisaki said  
  
Rose nodded   
  
"yes"  
  
+=============================+  
  
^two day's have passed^  
  
"lets see now...." Shinisaki looked through a telescope, on the crows nest "hmm... wait... whats that green thing over there?"  
  
His eyes widened as he zoomed in with the telescope  
  
"luh...lah....LAND!!!" he yelled "LAND!, LAND HO!"  
  
Everyone came rushing to the bridge  
  
"LAND? Where?!" Sakara asked  
  
Shinisaki pointed to the little green blob in front of them  
  
"damn..." Dante said "it looks like it's another three miles"  
  
"wait a minute..." Selina said "it looks like its comming closer...."  
  
Selina squinted "And closer...and closer..."  
  
*whooooooOOOOOSH!*  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Kyaa!"  
  
"Arrgh!"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
Dante stood up,  
  
"Extremespeed?"  
  
*Fwoosh*  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"ACK!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
Dante looked around  
  
"Aero Blast?"  
  
LH stood up, holding a pokeball  
  
"GO POKEBALL!"  
  
*POOFLE*  
  
*Combuskin*  
  
"Whoa..." LH said "I got a Combuskin?"  
  
"Ah, duh!"   
  
"COMBUSKIN!" LH commanded "FLAMETHROWER!"  
  
*ping!*  
  
*Combuskin did not obey*  
  
"what?"  
  
~COMBUSKIN, IS PROPERTY TO COOLTRAINER FONZO~  
  
LH looked at the POKEMON ASSISTANT  
  
~PURGE COOLTRAINER FONZO?~  
  
"uh...yes?"  
  
~ACTION COMMENCING~  
  
A bright beam of light hit Combuskin's head, stunning it for a moment  
  
~TRAINER PURGED, NEW TRAINER INPUT COMMENCING~  
  
The light turned yellow and shot a second beam towards Combuskin  
  
~NEW TRAINER LH ADDED~  
  
the light stopped and returned to the POKEMON ASSISTANT  
  
Combuskin looked dazed for a while, then she shook her head and looked back.  
  
*Bus?*  
  
"Hmm..." LH thought "COMBUSKIN! FLAMETHROWER!"  
  
*COM!*  
  
*FAH-WHOOSH!*  
  
The coloum of flame flew to the green whisp,  
  
*FWAM!*  
  
*ZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*  
  
the whisp turned and twisted in pain, spewing a bit of blood from it's mouth.  
  
"ew.." LH said, grimancing "Thats disgusting..."  
  
*RAAAAAAAA!*  
  
The monster whipped around, more of it's body showing every second  
  
"What in the world is that!?" Shay yelled "It's hideous!"  
  
Then a huge emerald colored piece of fur came flying down, nearly hitting the railing  
  
"KEEP GOING COMBUSKIN!"  
  
*FWOOOOOOSH*  
  
Finally the entire pokemon could be seen, it was a...  
  
"A RATICATE!" Rose yelled, "IT'S HUGE!"  
  
"What the?" Kouji asked "I know that Raticates are not supposed to grow that large!"  
  
"your right......." someone said "Raticates are not this large"  
  
a man jumped from the top of the roof, landing without a sound  
  
"Who are you?" LH asked "and why did you ambush us?"  
  
the man chuckled, he was wearing robes like a ninja, his belt was covered by pokeballs, all purple in color  
  
"Your little party is a threat to my boss" he chuckled again "But I wonder why, boss is so afraid of a little rag tag group here?"  
  
"Heh, I could deafeat you kids right here!" he bellowed "RATTI! EXTREMESPEED!"  
  
*RATICATE!*  
  
the emerald rat dissapeared in a flash  
  
"Combuskin!" LH yelled "Watch out for it!"  
  
Combuskin nodded, and stood it's ground  
  
Shinisaki looked at the ground, and noticed something  
  
'huh?' he thought 'why is there purple streaks on the ground?'  
  
"COMBUSKIN!" LH yelled, as her Combuskin fell to the ground "Are you okay?!"  
  
"LH!" Shinisaki yelled "There's something wrong with the Raticate!"  
  
"We know Shinisaki!" Myochi told him "it's large"  
  
"Not that!" he yelled "THAT!"  
  
he pointed to the purple trail  
  
The man chuckled again  
  
"So you've found out...." he swung his robe off "I'm Ninja Koga! Second in rank of Team shadow!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
okay..... I'm REALLY sorry for not updating for sooo long  
  
Sakara: Ya better be sorry  
  
jeez, I had a fever! and I was also hopelessly addicted to RO  
  
Shiniaski: riiiiiiiiiight  
  
...jeez, please review... *goes off sobbing*  
  
LH: Cake test, guess he forgot  
  
TESTBOT: What is the end of time, the beginning of eternity, the end of every minute, and the beginning of every end?  
  
winner gets a cake 


	8. Chapter eight

sorry about for not updating for what... over a year? I was really stressed about alot of stuff... hard to explain, I know most of you probably deleted me from your "Favorites" or "Author alert" lists... guess I deserved that....  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon,OTs,do not belong to me  
----------------------------------------  
Intertwined Destinies Chapter Eight  
  
"KOGA?" April yelled "KOGA?"  
  
He rearranged his sleeve, and stared at April  
  
"aren't you the sister of Kris Collins?"  
  
She glared, "yes"  
  
"Your sister humilated me in the League finals" he grimaced  
  
April smirked  
  
"yeah, I saw"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"AND THE STUNNING KRIS COLLINS CHALLENGES KOGA, THE FAMOUS NINJA OF FUSCHIA TOWN!"  
  
Kris walked to the battling square, wearing a confident smirk on her face  
  
"AND THE BATTLE BEGINS!"  
  
"Go Abra!"  
  
The little psy pokemon came out of her pokeball  
  
Koga threw a pokeball out  
  
"Go Venomoth!"  
  
"ABRA! PSYCHIC!"  
  
End FLASHBACK  
  
"And then Grimer, then Muk, then Wheezing....."  
  
Art yawned, "ya know... if I wanted your life story, I would've asked for it"  
  
"grrrr...."  
  
The raticate's eyes glowed purple a bit  
  
"for that remark, I'm gonna SEND YOU ALL TO THE DEPHTS OF THE SEA!"  
  
Koga teleported to the top of the ship  
  
"raticate! HYPER FANG!"  
  
KA-KRACK  
  
The ship split in two, like what happened at the Titanic, except without the sappy romances  
  
"AaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinisaki yelled "NOOOOOOOOOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!"  
  
SPLOOOOOOSH

-----MEANWHILE-----  
  
TV: In today's news, local citizens have found a wrecked ship on the coast of Fuchia city, more on this after the weather  
  
"YAAAAAaaaaawwwwn" a red haired boy flicked off the TV "All they ever show now is the stupid stranded ship"  
  
he put on his shirt, and sighed  
  
"What about that time I beat the Indigo league?" he stretched "only one day on the stupid news"  
  
He tied on a red bandanna  
  
"ah whatever, might as well see the stupid wreckage that have there"  
  
He jumped on his bike and pedaled to the shore  
------------------------------  
"uuuuuggggggh"  
  
Myochi opened his eyes slowly  
  
"where the heck am I?"  
  
He noticed all his friends lying on the ground  
  
"...HEEEEEY!!" he yelled "RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!"  
  
he blinked  
  
"hey... Where's Sakara?"  
  
"back here..."  
  
She loomed over him  
  
"eep.."  
  
CRACK! BAM BOOM BLAM DOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
everyone were woken up by Myochi's earsplitting girly scream  
  
"Ugh" Dante moaned "I've heard better alarm clocks better than you"  
  
Art clamped his hand over his ears  
  
"OKAY OKAY!!!" he yelled "MOM I'M UP ALREADY!"  
  
Selina and LH also clamped their hands over they're ears  
  
"STOP ALREADY!" they yelled in unison  
  
Sakara stopped punching Myochi's face in  
  
"aww..." she whined "there goes my fun for the day..."  
  
She dropped him on the ground, promting Danny to rush to his aid  
  
"Now what do we have here?"  
  
everyone looked up the Cliff  
  
The red bandanna wearing boy looked down  
  
"who are you all?" he pointed at them "and what are you doing in my backyard?  
----------------------------------------------------  
I'M SO SORRY FOR THE UNNANNOUNCED HIATUS  
  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


	9. Chapter nine

Thanks for your encouragement guys  
  
I appreciate it  
  
Disclaimer:Pokémon or the It's will never belong to me  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Intertwined destinies Chapter 9  
  
"What do you mean?" shinisaki asked "Your backyard?"  
  
He pointed to a sign PROPERTY OF CI IZUMI  
  
"Ci Izumi?" April said  
  
Shay looked her way  
  
"You know him?"  
  
April nodded "Ci Izumi is the four time winner of the Indigo league"  
  
"wait wait wait" Art said "did you just say Indigo league?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
Art slapped his head "..."  
  
"What the heck? I thought that were going to Hoenn?"  
  
"well, maybe when Koga split the ship, our direction changed" Rose explained "It's pretty obvious."  
  
The resulting ended in a fight free for all, except for Dante who just sat on a rock and listened to his CD player  
  
Ci sweat dropped at the argument beneath him  
  
"I cant take this anymore longer..."  
  
he grabbed his trusty Pokehelper V1. (the megaphone one)  
  
"HEY DORKS!" he yelled into the megaphone, and sending a yellow bubble at them  
  
the yellow bubble popped at their feet  
  
"HEEEY DOOOORKS!!!"  
  
"My EARS!"  
  
(useless tidbit of info: try using the megaphone on pikachu in Hey you Pikachu! its funny!)  
  
"ARRRGH!"  
  
"..." Dante looked around, he took his earphones off "What?"  
  
"now I've got your attention" Ci ordered "What are you doing on my BACKYARD?"  
  
LH walked up "To tell you the truth, we don't really know"  
  
She looked around "Mind telling us where are we?"  
  
"my backyard"  
  
Kouji walked up to the cliff "She means 'what continent are we on?'"  
  
"oh, your on the Continent of Kanto, Fuchsia city shore and my Backyard"  
  
"Ah crap"  
  
-----------------  
  
(just so you know the shore he was talking about is the bottom shore in Fuchsia, like you care P)  
  
-----------------  
  
in Fuchsia Restruant  
  
"so....Ci is it?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
Kouji sipped his coffee  
  
"do you know how far it the nearest ship port?"  
  
Ci thought for a moment  
  
"the nearest one I know is either Vermillion city's or surfing through my backyard"  
  
"which way is faster?"  
  
"you got a Pokémon that knows fly?"  
  
"... probably"  
  
"then you can fly to Vermillion and catch the boat easily"  
  
"and what if we don't?"  
  
"then.....You better go buy some swimsuits!"  
  
KA SMACK  
  
"Perv..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ci is the name for my Hey you Pikachu(TM) game, and my FireRed  
  
Art is the name for my Pokémon Emerald, Ruby and Colosseum game  
  
just a bit of useless tidbit of info 


	10. Chapter ten and a half!

Sorry... grounded...Stupid grades...no mo computer....waaah.....

A/N: Oh, just so you know...I'm drawing out all the Intertwined destinies characters, and I need

your help (uncle sam pose) Send me your character's information, PLEASE MAKE IT VERY

DETAILED! thank you very much... Send it to:

A/N 2:the pictures will be uploaded on a website (which I will tell you) when I get a scanner or

find my digital camera...

---------------------------

Intertwined destinies chapter Ten and one half

"Okay guys and girls, here's the thing" Art said "Ci said all our Pokemon are too low

leveled so here's the plan" He pointed to a digital town map "Were right now in the Fuchia

district" he pointed to a little block "if we go right, up that bridge, and then left we should be at

Vermillion" he traced out the route "some people said that there is a tournament held there, so

we should go raise our Pokemon's levels a bit higher if we go to the tournament, any objections?

Good, we'll meet here after three hours, until then feel free to do what ever you want!"

-----------------------------

Team 1 (Kouji, Art, and Myochi)

Kouji and Myochi were bickering, while walking down the street

"I told you! We cant go in to the safari zone with only seven hundred dollars!!!" Kouji

fumed "it's like...two thousand!"

"Then what do you propose what we do?" Myochi sighed "It's not like were rich or

anything"

"HEEEEY GUYS!" Art yelled, he ran down the path dragging a large sack "LOOOOK

AT WHAT I WOOOOON!" He threw the bag at their feet, "Look!" he opened the sack, Kouji

and Myochi's jaws dropped open

"How the heck did you get that many dollars?" Kouji asked as he looked at all the bills

and coins. Art straightened his hat and said

"There was this weird guy, dressed up as a bunny, going around challenging people to a

pokemon fight, with his Magmar, I couldn't resist battling him." Art looked around "I called out

my Charmander and told it to use scratch attack, Strangest thing is...."

"What?"

"Instead of just scratching Magmar he just hurtled a few fireballs at him, knocking it

out!"

"..." Myochi squinted at the little Charmander, and said "are you sure your talking about

this guy? He looks kinda puny..."

Art shook his head, "I'm sure it was him..." Kouji clapped his hands "well...since we got

a sackful of moolah, we should split it up evenly."

"Okay then..." Myochi looked at the large sack "this is going to take a while...."

--------------------------------------------

Team 2 (LH, Danny, Sakara, Selina)

"GO SAFARI BALL!"

Thunk! wobble, wobble CRASH!

"DARN!" Danny yelled "That was my last ball!" she looked at the tall grass around her

"HEEEY! LH! SELINA! SAKARA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

She parted the grass around her "GIRLS? WHERE ARE YO-!" Trip, Thunk!

"Ouch!" she turned to see what had tripped her "Oh my..."

Meanwhile...

"DANNY!" "COME OUT GIRL!" "WHERE ARE YOU?"

LH, Sakara, and Selina were trying to find their lost comrade.

"DANNY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Selina yelled "COME OUT!"

"I'm over here!!" a voice yelled "I need help!"

LH nodded toward the voice, "WERE COMING!"

The three sped toward where the voice is

The sight is one to behold, Danny is carrying a strangely colored male Scyther, her arms and shirt had cuts and slashes, she looked close to faint

"Don't worry Danny, were coming!"

Later, in the Pokemon center

"So where did you find that Scyther Danny?" Nurse Joyful asked "It's coloring makes it a rare find"

Danny shook her head, "I dunno...I just found it lying on the ground wounded, and every time I try to carry it, it just slices me with it's claws" She indicated her bandaged arms "I managed to carry it long enough for my friends to help me..."

Nurse Joyful replaced her kindly face with a stern expression, "Well young lady" she wagged her finger at her "I'm sure that you should know that it's dangerous to touch a injured wild Pokemon"

"I'm sowwy...."

----------------------------------

Team 3 (April, Shay, and Dante, Shinisaki)

"Pokeball..." poof "pokeball..." poof "Pokeball..." poof "List of pokemon captured?"

"I wrote a list"

"Read it"

Pokemon fished and caught

Magikarp-X67

Horsea-X6

Shellder-X4

"..." Dante sighed "I knew we shouldn't have bought the Old Rod..."

April patted his back, "don't worry, we'll just return the rod and get our money back" she shook a fist at Shay and Shinisaki, who were catching rare pokemon left and right

-----------------------------------

Abrupt ending, sorry! I just thought that I should update now instead of making you guys wait...

I'll make the other half when I'm allowed on the computer again AAAAAAAAH!


End file.
